


Principal Tan Quits

by IndigoProphecy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoProphecy/pseuds/IndigoProphecy
Summary: Michael's file did say his father was Leonard Allen, 45 and self employed. But there had to be thousands of Leonards in the world, and surely at least 10 in his school district. The last 45-year-old, self-employed Leonard Principal Tan expected to deal with was Captain Cold.





	

The Principal could swear the room got chillier. Captain Cold in full regalia. Complete with cold gun hanging from his hips, emitting a wisp of cold mist.

The occupants of the room stared in silence. Mr. Hunt refused to acknowledge it was out of fear. Mrs. Hunt and their son however absolutely quaked in their boots.

"I didn't do it, pops!"

Michael's denial broke the silence. The principal and the Hunts watched in shock as Captain Cold raised a sardonic eyebrow towards the sixth grader.

The villain (hero? Principal Tan gave up on city news after the sky started going polka dotty with that honest to god wormhole) swept his gaze around the room before landing on the school administrator. The man swallowed and found himself thinking about his wife and how he'll never see her ever-

"Leonard Allen. You must be Principal Tan?"

Michael's file did say his father was Leonard Allen, 45 and self employed. But there had to be thousands of Leonards in the world, and surely at least 10 in his school district. The last 45-year-old, self-employed Leonard Principal Tan expected was Captain Cold.

Captain Cold who was now waiting for him to take the handshake offered. The principal grasped the cold, gloved hand weakly before coiling away involuntarily.

Captain Cold smirked and took his seat beside Michael. The room relaxed a notch when the man finally shrugged (it was more of a flourish than a shrug) off the parka and crossed his leg.

"What's the problem?"

Principal Tan swallowed again, subconsciously hoping the Hunt parents would voice their complains so he wouldn't have to tell an ice wielding psycho his son was misbehaving. This was usually the time the parents of the beat up kid started their indignant tirades.

Wide eyed silence from the Hunts. At least the father was glaring. No help for Principal Tan from there then.

"Your, ah, son and Bart Hunt was caught in a brawl on school grounds today. Mrs. Hunt requested that we all gather here to talk it out."

Mrs. Hunt looked very much like she dearly regretted her request.

"My son...was in a brawl?"

The administrator resisted the urge to sheepishly shrug. Michael looked like the sweetest twelve year old in the world who just happen to walk out of the library after a day of reading about the solar system. Didn't help that the kid was scrawny as a twig.

He couldn't say the same for the Hunt boy, who was as beefy as they get. He sported a black eye and a muddied shirt.

"It wasn't a brawl! I was teaching Bart how to punch and evade."

Michael's admission shook Mrs. Hunt out of her reverie. Her face formed a very impressive disapproving scoff. "A little boy well-versed in violence! Wherever did he learn that, Mr. Allen?"

Leonard Allen ignored the woman, much to her chagrin, and gazed neutrally at Michael. "Why did you decide to teach Bart how to punch?"

"He was going to punch me so I would give him my chem problem set but his stance was wrong so I corrected it."

_His stance was..._ Leonard squinted at an imaginary Sara Lance whom he knows is the culprit.

"That's not true! I ain't want his chem homework!"

Ice blue eyes flicked to the couple across him. "Looks to me like Bart," He popped the t to the boy's name, causing the boy's eyes to widen a fraction. "...is the problem. Doesn't know how to throw a punch when he's on the _hunt_ for little kids to bully."

"My son has a black eye-"

"Michael's little tale to cover up _his_  bullying-"

The Hunts simultaneously stopped as Leonard Allen placed his hand on the imposing metal chunk on his hip. The man deftly unholstered it and put it on top of his semi folded parka.

An eyebrow raised (this had to be the twentieth eyebrow raise from the man) at the silence. "Relax. Gun was getting too heavy for my hip and it looked like we were gonna be here for a while."

The door opened once more, careless of the half disbelief half adrenaline that has blanketed the room once again. At the sight of Captain Cold with a hand on his gun, the newcomer's tensed expression evolved into...was that exasperation?

The rest of the room didn't get what was so exasperating, and the atmosphere was still seeping with Michael's father's general existence.

"Len, why do you have the cold gun in a school?"

It was almost amusing to see Captain Cold hissed at. If only the principal wasn't still afraid the man would ice them all at a whim.

The Captain just smirked at the lanky man by the door. "Same reason you have a CCPD badge displayed on your hip."

Tan watched the brunet blush as he recalled that Michael's other father worked in the CCPD - and wow, that is one unorthodox marraige.

"I was in the middle of a job two blocks away when Michael's school called. Didn't think there was time to change."

"My son is in a school two blocks from a supervillain lair? A school that admits criminals' violent sons? My wife is a lawyer and rest assured this school and this thief will hear from the courts!"

With the tirade over, Leonard Allen stood towering and moved forward so he was almost touching Mr. Hunt's outstreched accusing finger. In a slow drawl, vowels absolutely dripping in smugness, he said:

"Cynthia Hunt, senior associate from Sprint and Guinness. Before she married and moved to Central, Miss Teen USA 2001 here was Dunkirk's favorite dirty DA in Opal. She put away at least 6 sweep-aways for our old friend the Don. School that admits criminals' violent sons indeed."

The man took a step back again.

"Pray you don't see me in court, coz I doubt you're as good at breaking outta Iron Heights as me."

The man who just arrived grinned apologetically at all of the remaining occupants.

"Barry Allen, er, Michael's other dad. Sorry about that, uh, and sorry I was late. He works with the CCPD now so don't worry- We'll talk about it with Michael at home, Principal Tan - If we could just get back on track. "

\---------

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. Your father is the one in trouble. Seatbelt!"

"Brat was bullying our son-"

"The parka, really? The cold gun?"

"Brat of a dad dragging Michael into-"

"A background check, really? When did you even do that?"

The man shrugged. He may or may not have asked Cisco for a file on every kid in Michael's class who had dubious backgrounds at the start of the semester.

Instead of answering, Len opted for:

"So, are you gonna tell me why a CSI has a badge to parade around and intimidate people with?"


End file.
